


First Day

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother Sherlock, F/M, First Day At Work, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock calms you down before your first day of work.





	First Day

You wrung your hands, leg jumping up and down. Holy shit, you were a nervous wreck. You took a deep breath, telling yourself there was no reason to be. But your mind wouldn’t listen. Instead, you only seemed to get even more nervous.

Today would be your first day. After a long time searching, you finally found a place that would hire you. Whilst you were glad, you also were extremely worried about doing something, anything wrong. Would your co-workers like you? Your boss? What if you didn’t like the Job after a week? Shaking off these thoughts wasn’t an easy task.

“Calm down”, Sherlock commented from the other side of the room, his eyes watching you closely. “I am calm”, you lied, forcing your leg to stay still. Sherlock didn’t look convinced. “It’s going to be okay. Just calm down” You huffed, rolling your eyes. “Of course, it’s easy for you!”, you groaned, standing up to pace around your room. “You don’t get nervous!” Sherlock didn’t answer, so you continued. “What if I do something wrong? What if they’ll be disappointed with me? They probably only chose me because I’m the sister of the great Sherlock Holmes…”

“You know that’s not true. They chose you because you’re a smart, talented girl. That, and Mycroft may have had a word with your boss…”

“He what?!” Sherlock chuckled. “Just a joke.” Your body deflated. “Jokes were never your thing, Sherlock.”, You sighed, flopping back onto your bed. “I know”, He smiled, sitting beside you on the bed, and wrapped an arm around you as a reassuring gesture. You were quiet for a few seconds.

“You sure Mycroft didn’t so anything?”

“Pretty. Though it definitely couldn’t hurt to…”

“Sherlock!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
